


About Me

by pistachioinfernal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-11-13
Updated: 1950-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/pseuds/pistachioinfernal
Summary: I was sad that you can't write an 'about me' profile...then I thought, wait, I can!So this is what that is.
Kudos: 3





	About Me

Hi!

So this is me, pistachioinfernal. I've written fanfiction off and on for more than ten years. Most of it was on a now defunt WP shared account, many many years ago now.

I'm pansexual, a white, middle aged writer from Canada. My pronouns are she/her, and I'm a left leaning inter-sectional feminist, as well as a survivor of verbal, emotional, and mental abuse.

I love writing whump!, angst, and characters getting stuck in sticky situations. I also like noodling around in the margins of things with random ideas.  
If you like my fic, give it a kudos and or a comment, which always makes my day ^_^


End file.
